


Looked Down On The Son Of God (Snuffed In Vain)

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: Les Noirs Chagrins, Les Vains Désirs [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Accidental Death, Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Necrophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Watersports, implied childhood abuse, ok maybe i wouldnt call it ''accidental'' but like... shit just got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: There comes a point in your life where you write your fourth necrophilia fic and you just can't deny that it's A Thing for you anymore.This is a prequel to my last fic Lay You Down To Sleep (You Will Always Be Mine). You don't need to read it to really understand this one, this could be a stand alone fic but... There is more where this came from if you wanna go read that too.Title from the Behemoth song "Blow Your Trumpets Gabriel"TW for this whole thing its just fucked.Feedback/comments and all that good shit are always super welcome, you can dm me on Tumblr, w/e. Go crazy, go stupid.





	Looked Down On The Son Of God (Snuffed In Vain)

**Author's Note:**

> There comes a point in your life where you write your fourth necrophilia fic and you just can't deny that it's A Thing for you anymore. 
> 
> This is a prequel to my last fic Lay You Down To Sleep (You Will Always Be Mine). You don't need to read it to really understand this one, this could be a stand alone fic but... There is more where this came from if you wanna go read that too.
> 
> Title from the Behemoth song "Blow Your Trumpets Gabriel"
> 
> TW for this whole thing its just fucked.
> 
> Feedback/comments and all that good shit are always super welcome, you can dm me on Tumblr, w/e. Go crazy, go stupid.

Jim stared at his ceiling, the sunlight starting to crack through his blinds. 

He had gotten home around 3 hours ago and he was exhausted from the journey he’d had tonight… But he couldn’t sleep. He was thinking too hard about Corey. The gears in his head simply refused to stop turning and let him get some much-needed rest.

Jim was in bed, holding a lock of Corey’s hair in his hands, running his fingers over it. It was soft and smooth, unlike most men’s rough and masculine hair texture. Corey had many subtle and, for lack of a better word, ‘feminine’ things about him that weren’t really noticeable until you got closer and got to know him a little. The combination of his classically masculine, dominant and outspoken demeanor mixed with his more tenuous delicate mannerisms and features made Jim a sucker for him from day one.

He had snipped the slightly-curled lock off of him before he had left to go and lay Corey to rest. He couldn’t just…  ** _Not _ ** take something to remember him by. He needed some kind of token. A lock of his hair seemed perfect. Romantic, in some fucked up way, he guessed. He vaguely remembered reading somewhere that, historically, giving a lover a lock of hair was a symbol of love and devotion… Especially when an imminent parting of ways was on the horizon. It was such an intimate gesture. It had seemed fitting for their circumstances. Jim had left a lock of his own with Corey, placed it tenderly in the front pocket of his jeans before he drove him out to the woods and... 

_ Laid him down to sleep. _

That was how he had started wording it to himself, because saying what he really did invoked too much horror in him. It sounded more loving that way, because in the end, that was all Jim ever felt for him and still feels for him. Everything he had ever done to or for Corey had been out of love. 

_ Even that final moment when he ended his life.  _

Whether or not anyone else would believe that, Jim knew it was true, so it didn’t really matter.

His stomach twisted hard at the thought of where Corey was right now. Cold. Lonely. Not alive and in Jim’s arms, where he should be. He squeezed his eyes shut tight at that, trying to push that thought out of his head, but another unpleasant one instantly consumed him to take its place.

The memory of how all this came to be started to play back in his head. 

After 4 dates, Corey had decided to break it off with Jim. The older of the pair didn’t understand why. He thought things were going well, and he was absolutely infatuated with him, seeing a real future together. They liked all the same music, all the same movies and they, seemingly to Jim at least, got along famously. 

He had walked Corey home, hand in hand, right to his door and Corey invited him inside to talk. That gave Jim a little bit of anxiety, but he obliged. Corey’s roommate, Josh, bid them a quick good night as he began to climb the stairs and head to bed, just as they were entering. Corey apologized and explained that he thought it just wasn’t working out between them, but he wanted to stay friends. 

Fear of abandonment kicked into Jim instinctively. He had far too long of a history with  _ that _ bullshit. His mind raced, panic flooding his brain until nothing made sense anymore. Vague childhood memories came back to haunt him ever so slightly as his brain overloaded.

_ Not again, please God, not again, I can’t take it, doesn’t anyone want to keep me?  _

Jim’s knuckles were white, fisting his jeans as Corey kept speaking, but Jim couldn’t hear it anymore. He felt sick. He was in love with Corey, and knowing that he didn’t feel the same felt like a bullet going straight into his chest. He pleaded with Corey to rethink it, raising his voice slightly, placing his hands on Corey’s hips affectionately, but maybe a little bit rougher than intended, to stop him from walking away. 

_ Then one thing led to another… _

Jim was on his knees in the kitchen, sobbing and holding Corey against his heaving chest. He wasn’t breathing anymore.

He tried everything he could to get Corey to wake up but he was long gone. No matter how much he pressed on Corey’s chest and how much air he tried to breathe back into his lungs, Corey wasn’t coming back, so he was only left with the option of holding him close and whispering his apologies through soft cries, over and over again.

He knew he had to get the body out of there, fearing that Josh would come downstairs at any moment. He was lucky it was late so there was no one around to see him load Corey into the back seat of his truck and take him away. The sky was starting to lighten slightly, signaling that the sun would soon rise as Jim pulled into his driveway. He couldn’t risk disposing of Corey during daylight and he needed some time to  _ think and get his head straight, for fuck’s sake. _ The full force of what he had just done hadn’t hit him yet.

He carried Corey inside. There was absolutely no one around, but he hoped that if there was, it would just look like he was carrying a drunk friend inside from a distance.

After pacing the hallway while holding Corey wedding-style in his arms for _ God knows how long,  _ he decided to lay him down in his bed for now. He didn’t know why, but it just felt like the best place to put him. He wanted him to be comfortable. Jim closed the door behind him, went downstairs and threw up before stumbling to the living room, trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to do.

_ Josh fucking saw you there, of course they’re going to know you did it. It’s so fucking obvious. You’d get lethal fucking injection if you pulled this shit when you were still in Nevada. _

That last thought wasn’t a particularly unwelcome one to him right now. The more he thought about it, the more he wished Iowa still had capital punishment. Without his Corey, he’d rather die than be locked in a pocket-sized cell for the rest of his life, damned to think about what he had done to his love forever. 

Causing his own death didn’t seem like a terribly unappealing course of action right now.

_ You can contemplate suicide later, Jim, cut that shit out. _

… What had Josh REALLY seen?

He had seen him return Corey home safely and almost completely sober. Maybe he wouldn’t be the first person they pointed fingers at when it was discovered that Corey was missing. Maybe they wouldn’t even make the connection. When Josh had said hello to them, they were both in high spirits. Maybe they would think that Jim had just walked him back from their date and then left, not connecting him to the disappearance at all. 

Jim scrubbed at his face with his hands, nodding to himself. Yeah. That made sense. No one would even suspect him, he walked him home after the date, they had a beer and then he left and Corey went to bed. That’s what happened. 

_ That’s exactly what happened. Please contact me if you have anymore questions or the case makes any progress. I’m really worried about him, it’s not like Corey to just up and leave like this. _

With that anxiety out of the way for now, he still had to solve the next problem. What the hell was he going to do with the body in his bed? His backyard was far too easy to see into for him to bury the boy there. He didn’t want to bury Corey at all… That would mean saying goodbye.

_ Forever, _ his brain reminded him,  _ You’ll never see him again. No one will. He’ll just rot somewhere, all alone, and it’s your fault. Doesn’t your love deserve better than that? _

His stomach twisted hard at the thought and threatened to throw up whatever was left in his stomach again. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

He found himself walking up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom, peering inside. Corey’s body was still motionless on his bed, as expected. 

He so wished that he wasn’t, though. He wished that when he entered, Corey would be rubbing at one eye sleepily, asking if Jim was coming back to bed with him. 

No such luck.

Jim opened the door wider and walked in. From the way he looked, Corey could’ve fooled anyone that he was actually just asleep and not dead. Jim crawled onto the mattress beside him and placed a hand on his arm. He was still warm to the touch and Jim flinched a little in surprise at that. It felt like he was still alive. 

Jim tugged the covers over the two of them and pulled Corey’s body to cuddle it against his chest. He smiled a little, temporarily forgetting this  _ extremely fucked up _ situation he was in, and kissed the top of his head, running a large hand over his back through his t-shirt. His hand wandered underneath the hem of it eventually, running over bare skin, still so warm. For a moment he nearly convinced himself that Corey was still alive. Jim pulled him a little closer, grabbing one of Corey’s legs to tangle with his own. He loved tangling legs when he was cuddling someone. He scooted himself even closer, holding Corey firmly against him, wanting to close every tiny space between them, and sighed in relief. It felt nice to be so close to him. To finally show his love this way.

This is what he had always wanted with Corey. He just wanted to hold and adore him and… Fuck... He noticed he was getting a little hard pressing himself against Corey. 

He grinded against the smaller body’s thigh a little and sighed at the pressure. Without thinking, he grabbed Corey’s wrist gently and guided his hand to the growing bulge in his jeans and rubbed it against himself. He’d always dreamed of Corey touching him like this. More than just a hug or holding his hand. He had been dreaming of something much more intimate.

“Oh, fuck,” he whined quietly, looking at Corey’s face. His eyelids had opened half way from being moved around and he jumped a little at the eerie sight.

_ Ok, fuck. _ He was definitely hard now… And he had to do something about it...

And Corey was right there. Jim couldn’t stop himself from undressing Corey fully if he tried, it just seemed to come naturally, like he wasn’t in control of his body anymore.

He got a look at his entire naked form that he’d only jacked off to the thought of finally being blessed with the sight of. It was even better than he had hoped, a large, intricate tattoo covering his chest that Jim traced with curious and timid fingers.

Pale, soft skin, not a blemish in sight, except for some fading scars on his left wrist in neat little lines. Jim knew all too well what caused those sorts of scars and the thought of Corey in pain tugged at his heart briefly.

But one detail sent his mind tumbling away from that thought and made him impossibly harder. The metal rings piercing his flesh, one through each nipple. Jim had not expected that at all, but it was a very pleasant and welcome surprise. 

He shyly reached out a single finger to run it in a circle around the ring. He blushed hard and had to look away. He inhaled deeply, gathering himself before turning back to look at Corey, eyes still half-lidded. Motionless. Helpless. Jim could have him any way he wanted now, and he had wanted Corey like this for so long, since he first laid eyes on the short, outspoken and silly redhead with a face that was just begging for someone to adore him. Jim fell for it instantly. 

_ Didn’t stand a fucking chance. _

Jim pulled Corey’s right thigh open a little bit and it moved limply for him, exposing him further. Jim let out a soft groan under his breath and blushed hard again. He couldn’t understand why he was so flustered right now. Corey was dead. Long gone. Checked the fuck out. He couldn’t laugh at him for being shy or shaky, he couldn’t judge him for his performance. He didn’t even know this was happening right now, because he simply did not exist anymore. His body did, but… Corey was gone. Everything that made him Corey had been snuffed out and destroyed...

Yet Jim couldn’t help the redness flooding his cheeks when he touched his body and thought his dirty thoughts of what he wanted to do to Corey. What he’d only dreamed of doing to him. He didn’t want to rush Corey into it, so he had been patient, letting Corey get to know him better, get comfortable, but he had been hoping soon that Corey would make the next move with him. 

And now he would never get to. Not just never get to fuck Corey… But get to know him deeper, know everything about him. Spend the rest of their lives together, maybe…

Jim shook those thoughts out of his head, fearing the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes would fall if he thought about it any further. He knew that would do him no good now. Instead, he turned back to Corey’s body, drinking in the sight again and being reminded of his earlier arousal. He opened Corey’s arms a little bit, pulling them out to the side so they looked more natural and not so stiff pressed right up against his sides. He looked simply angelic like this. Jim practically saw a halo floating over the top of his head.

He ran his hand from Corey’s thick neck to ghost over pierced nipples again, down over his small tummy (that Jim definitely gave a gentle, loving squeeze as he passed over it), and finally resting it on Corey’s cock, covering it with one large hand. 

Jim swallowed at the feeling of it against his palm, closing his eyes as his cheeks flushed an impossibly brighter shade of red.

_ Fuck it, _ Jim’s brain suddenly decided for him, _ do it now. _

He removed his hands from Corey’s body and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it carelessly onto his messy bedroom floor.

_ If I’d known I was going to have company, I would have tidied up a bit more. _

He worked his belt open and pushed his pants and boxers down and off his legs together. He turned back onto his side to cuddle against Corey a little, kissing him softly on the cheek. He let out a low groan as he gently grinded his cock against Corey’s thigh a few times, white knuckles gripping at Corey’s other arm. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more. So much more.

Jim grabbed the lube from the drawer of his bedside table and poured it over his fingers, slicking 2 of them. With his other hand, he pulled Corey’s other thigh open and positioned himself between them. They were thick and strong, the kind of thighs Jim always loved to leave hickeys on. Perhaps afterwards. 

He rubbed the tips of his slicked fingers against Corey’s hole and sunk them in fairly easily, gasping a little at the feeling of being inside of him. Corey must have gotten around quite a bit... Or maybe it was just because his body was completely relaxed because he was…

_ Don’t think about that now. _

Jim focussed on watching his fingers slide in and out of Corey easily. He thought about how he so wished that he could hear Corey respond to how good it felt. Not to pat himself on the back, but Jim had been reassured by multiple men that he was very skilled in this area. His fingers just seemed to have a magic touch on almost all of the men he had laid. He passingly hoped Corey would have been one of them. 

The other thought going through his mind was that he was surprised at how warm Corey still was, both inside and out. He was no expert on corpses, but in his mind, he figured they would have lost all warmth pretty quickly. 

_ Guess not, because he still feels alive on the inside. Maybe that’ll make you feel better about this then, you fucking psycho. _

He decided that was enough preparation, he had been fantasizing and thinking for far too long now. It was time to act and finally get what he had always wanted. He laid himself over Corey, bracing himself on his forearms above him, face level, looking into those blue eyes that captured his attention the second he saw them for the first time. They were different now. No sparkle, no joy, no… life.

_ You stop that right now. _

Jim pushed himself in slowly, warmth engulfing him with a little bit of resistance. He hadn’t opened Corey up quite enough to accommodate his above-average girth comfortably, but what was Corey going to do? Complain that it hurt? Not likely. Besides, Jim had a sneaking suspicion that Corey enjoyed a little rough treatment. He just seemed like the type. Jim had explored that thought in his fantasies many times while jacking off to the thought of finally being able to lay Corey. 

And it felt too fucking good for him to even feel guilt or sorrow anymore. He moved a hand down to hike one of Corey’s thick thighs up over his hip and started rolling them faster, pushing himself deeper and deeper into the smaller body below him.

“Oh, fuck,” he mewled quietly, burying his face into Corey’s neck and desperately pulling at it with his teeth, hoping to leave some marks. He always loved seeing the deep red bruises he left with his teeth on his partners. There was something satisfying about it to him. It was like a shot of fucking heroin to his possessive ego. 

Jim continued biting and sucking at Corey’s neck hopelessly before he felt something warm. A liquid, running over his cock as he was pulling out to thrust himself back inside Corey’s tight body again.

Did Corey… Cum? No. There was no way. 

Jim lifted himself up a bit and looked down.

_ Oh. _

_ Ohhhhhh. _

Corey was pissing himself.

Well, maybe that wasn’t the right way to put it. His bladder was emptying itself, as he no longer had the ability to hold it in, being dead and all. Jim hadn’t even thought about that, but he couldn’t deny that it felt pretty fucking good, warmth running over his cock every time he pulled himself out, making the slides in and out that much smoother.

His groans grew louder and louder until they were almost yells. His hips stuttered and he came deep inside Corey with a long and proud moan, around the same time Corey stopped leaking.

He stilled, panting and holding himself over Corey on shaky arms. He hadn’t lasted long at all, which was unusual for him, but Corey wasn’t going to complain. 

He shakily pulled out of Corey, making a wet squelching sound when he did. He raised himself up on his knees again, looking at the mess they had made below him.

Corey’s eyes were still half-lidded, he now had a small puddle between his parted thighs, and Jim’s cum was slowly starting to drip out of him onto the soiled sheets below. Jim let out a long sigh at the sight. 

Deciding that he would clean this up afterwards, he rolled back onto his side next to Corey and cuddled himself into him, resting his head on Corey’s chest and inhaling his usual pleasant scent of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. 

Tears threatened to fall from Jim’s eyes again, but he allowed it this time, letting them splash against Corey’s tattooed chest.

_ What have you done, James? _


End file.
